1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal with a touch panel capable of allowing a touch input on a display.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable terminals are easily carried by a user and generally provide one or more functions, such as, for example, supporting voice calls and telephony calls, inputting and/or outputting information, storing data, and the like. As the portable terminal becomes multifunctional, it can be configured to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcasts, and the like, and, as such, may be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Over time, various hardware or software configurations have been implemented to provide these various functions and to support operations of components of the portable terminal. For example, in terms of its use, research continues in developing a user interface environment that allows a user to operate the portable terminal more easily and conveniently.
To this end, the portable terminal may be provided with a touch panel so as to allow an immediate input or operation of items or functions outputted or selected on a display. Users may often view a small display of the portable terminal while it is sunny outside or other bright light conditions rather than in a dark place. However, because most portable terminals are configured so that light is transmitted through several layers of the touch panel before reaching the display, and because each layer has a different refractivity, the visibility of the display may be lowered due to reflection of light at a boundary surface.